


Very Long Day

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companions, Drinking, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Scout Regiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: Anka and Moblit meet in a bar, and bond over their stressful jobs.Or, Pixis' babysitter and Hanji's babysitter meet, and drink over their eccentric superiors.





	Very Long Day

“Long day?”

Anka nods, not bothering to glance up at whoever had joined her. It had been a long day.

She was generally proud of her military service as part of the garrison, it’d been a dream of hers since she was a child. Some days though, it was hard. Really hard. Commander Pixis wasn’t your typical boss, and it was more than a handful getting through a day with him.

She cared greatly for him of course, more than being an exceptional strategist and officer he was a kind man, quirkiness aside. His eccentricities were something else and keeping him on task was near impossible. Perhaps she needed a cat, or even a dog. A companion animal to help her unwind from her days work. Maybe in the future, for now, drinking was as good as anything.

“That bad, huh?” The voice from before chuckled.

Anka pries her eyes from her half-finished drink to nod blearily at the guy settled on the stool beside her. “ _Very_ long day.”

“Welcome to the club.” He smiles as he waves down the bartender. Anka nods at the bartender, signalling her need for more. She has a flask in her jacket, confiscated from Pixis not long after breakfast, but hardly thinks the bartender would appreciate her pulling it loose. She probably doesn’t want to drink whatever it is Pixis had been into today anyway. Anka’s tolerance was not nearly as high as the Commander.

Anka eyes the guy next to her, light haired and smiling. “You look awfully pleased for someone whose just had a long day.”

“That’s because I’m here.” He smiles, taking a grateful mouthful of what Anka assumed was whiskey. “Drink in hand, no squad leader in sight. It’s like a vacation.”

“You survey corps?” Anka questions, having no recollection of meeting the guy in garrison. He hardly looked the type to lord over the people in the military police either. “Is that why you drink?”

“Partly.” He laughs, and Anka watches with bemusement. “The titans are hardly the most stressful part of my job.”

She sips at her drink as his eyes gaze over her one more time, before widening slightly. “I know you.” He laughs, pointing a finger at her as he takes another mouthful and waves down the bartender. “You’re garrison. Under Dot Pixis.”

Anka nods soberly, raising her glass. “And that’s why I drink.” Truthfully, she didn’t drink that much. Not nearly as much as some of the others anyway. “I’m Anka, Pixis full time babysitter.”

“Moblit.” The guy smiles, raising his own glass to clink against hers. “Squad Leader Hanji’s babysitter.”

“Ouch.” Anka laughs. Hanji Zoe is well known among the military. Eccentricity perhaps even rivalling Pixis. Anka waves down the bartender. “He needs another drink.”

They share a laugh as the bartender rolls his eyes, and plants the bottle of whiskey between them. Anka sips at her drink and smiles at Moblit, as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She grins, realising that for a moment, she’d stopped stressing about work. She was actually relaxing. Actually enjoying herself.

“You leave tomorrow then, right?” Anka questions him though she knows the answer. It’d been in planning since they’d overthrown the government. Humanity might have a future.

Moblit nods, mouth full of drink and cheeks flushed with alcohol. “Haven’t been out there in a while, I think I almost miss it.” He laughs to himself, shaking his head and glancing down at the drink before him. “I’ve spent too much time with Hanji.”

Anka smiles, nodding along as he rambles about the sights his seen and the dangers his faced. She’d never been brave enough to join the survey corps, but the sight of land, green and rolling on and on sounded beyond belief. She’d spent her entire life, couped up within the walls of the cities. Maybe one day, thanks to the soldiers giving their lives to the survey corps, they’d all be able to see the world. It was almost daunting. Moblit smile as he spoke was infectious though, and Anka felt the stress of her day melt away.

“Thank you.” She says, trying her best not to sound like a hopeless naïve child. “For going out there, for the people. I hope it all goes well for you all.”

“It will.” Moblit says, still smiling, though Anka can see he doesn’t quite believe it. “Tell you what, we’ll meet her for drinks the weekend we return. I’ll tell you about how stressful the Squad Leader was and you can tell me about Commander Pixis’s antics. Deal?”

Anka laughs but smiles and shakes Moblit’s outreached hand. “Deal.”

 

*

 

She knew it was a reach, she knew only nine had returned. His name hadn’t been mentioned, and she couldn’t bring herself to ask for him. So, she sat, waiting. The bar was loud and raucous, civilians celebrating humanity’s victory. The wall was sealed. Nobody seemed to think of the price of victory.

She swished her drink about her cup, whiskey, like Moblit had been drinking and glanced at the empty stool beside her.

There were no victories without losses.  


End file.
